Some Things Come Back To Haunt You
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Spencer's family goes out of town and they want someone to stay with her while she's away, so Toby does. But what happens when someone shows up unexpectedly? Will be a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Some Things Come Back To Haunt You

**(I'm in love with Spoby! They are so cute together, but what if one of Spencer's ex-boyfriends comes back and wants her back? Enjoy!)**

"Now, Spencer, I want someone to stay with you when we are away" My mom told me

"Well, I would ask Aria, but she's having family time all weekend" I lied. Aria would be with Ezra all weekend.

"What about Hanna or Emily?"

"Emily went to see her aunt in New York, and Hanna has to spend time with her dad all weekend" Hanna had told us that she was being forced by her mother to hang out with her dad. Of course, Hanna was pissed because she and Caleb had just got back together and they were gonna have a movie night on Saturday. But now she couldn't do anything unless it involved her dad.

"Well…"

"Could Toby stay over?" I asked, already knowing the answer

"Spencer"

"Mom, we won't do anything! We'll sleep in separate rooms! Toby would never take advantage of me."

"I don't know…" My mom trailed off

"Mom, I feel safe with him! It's nothing compared to you leaving me alone here while Ian was out in the barn. He could've killed me! Toby would be safer to have here than any of the girls. He'll protect me no matter what!"

My mom sighed. I gave her a hopeful look and she sighed once again "Fine, but only because we really owe him an apology"

I smiled widely and hugged her "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

My mom chuckled and I released her "You're welcome. We are leaving in about 5 minutes" My mom then walked out of my bedroom. I squealed and grabbed my phone. I dialed Toby's number and he picked up on the second ring

"Hey" I could hear the smile in his voice and my smile grew because of it.

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"My parents are going out of town and they want someone to stay with me. None of the girls can, so I asked if you could, and my mom said yes!" I exclaimed

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah! So can you?" I asked, hopefully

"Yeah, my parents and Jenna are out of town too"

"Great" My face broke into a grin

"So, what time should I come over? And how long will I be staying?"

"Um, come over in 20 minutes. You can stay for the weekend"

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit"

"Okay" I smiled "I love you"

"I love you too, Spence"

I hung up and threw my phone on my bed "Spencer! We're leaving" My dad shouted

I ran downstairs "Have a good trip" I smiled "Bye Melissa" She was still mad because she thought I had sent her those texts. She scoffed and walked out the door. "Toby can stay by the way" I rubbed my arm over my eyes blocking the tears that threatened to pour.

"Okay, well, have a good weekend, honey" I fake smiled and shut the door as they walked to the car.

I lean against it and I feel more tears sting my eyes. Why can't the family drama be over?

I must have lost track of time because after a while, the doorbell rang.

I quickly wiped my eyes and waited a couple of seconds so I wouldn't seem too eager. I opened the door and Toby's smile calmed me

"Hey," He said softly and I looped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his.

He deepened the kiss and then I pulled away. I ushered him in and then shut the door.

"Spence, have you been crying?" He asked. Damn, I thought he wouldn't say anything

"No" I wiped at my eyes again

He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hugged him back and felt tears rush down my face again

"What's wrong?"

"My sister hates me" I say and pull back. He brings his hand up to my face and brushes the tears away with his thumb. I smile softly and place my hand on his.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this family drama" Toby said and pressed his forehead up against mine

"You have family drama too, though"

"Not as much as you do" Toby pressed his lips to mine and then pulled away. "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled.

About an hour later, we are on the couch, making out. He started to kiss my neck and I let out a deep sigh. I pushed on his firm chest, and he pulled back, a hurt expression on his face.

"You know I'm not ready"

"Spence, I know. Honestly, I'm not either" I grin at him and place my hand on the back of his neck. I pulled his head closer and brought his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss and I felt his hands tangle through my hair. Our lips left each other for a second so we could breathe, then we continued.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing me to jump in surprise. Toby chuckled as he pulled away and I smiled bashfully.

"I'll be right back" I say and then I walk over to the front door. I open it, and I let out a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Some Things Come Back To Haunt You

**(I'm in love with Spoby! They are so cute together, but what if one of Spencer's ex-boyfriends comes back and wants her back? Enjoy!)**

"Alex?" My curly haired ex-boyfriend stood in front of me with a small smile.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here? I haven't talked to you since you broke up with me"

"I came to talk to you, can I come in?" Alex asked

"Uh, sure" I moved so he could walk in. I shut the door and I led him inside.

"Who was it?" I heard Toby's voice ask before I walked in. Alex came in behind me. Toby's eyes widened slightly. I had told him all about what happened with Alex, and he knew who he was.

"Toby, this is Alex Santiago, my ex-boyfriend" I scratched my neck nervously, remembering how Toby's lips had been there mere minutes ago. "Alex, this is, Toby Cavanaugh, my, uh, boyfriend" I cleared my throat as an awkward silence filled the air.

"Nice to meet you" Toby stuck out his hand and Alex shook it.

"You too" Their hands then went back to their sides.

"So, Alex, what do you need to talk about?" I asked

"I was actually hoping to talk to you alone…" Alex glanced at Toby. "Sorry, it won't take long"

"It's fine, Spence, I'll be in your room" I smiled at Toby. I could see the jealousy burning in his eyes. I smiled at him reassuringly. Toby walked up the stairs and I walked over to the fridge.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks, I'm good" I nod and I grab my cup of coffee I had poured a little while ago.

"So, where have you been?" I took a sip of my coffee

"In Sweden" He said. I coughed as heard him say this. I quickly took another sip of my coffee to tame the burning in my throat.

"Really? You went after all?" He nodded "Alex, I swear that I didn't send that in"

"I honestly don't care anymore" Alex replied. We both stayed silent for a little while but then he spoke "The reason why I came to talk is because the whole time I was there, I thought of you" My eyes widened "And I was wondering if you wanted to get back together, but I see you moved on"

"Alex, I'm sorry! You should've told me before you left. I was really upset, but then I started to tutor Toby in French, and I fell in love with him"

Alex looked down "I'm sorry, Spencer" He sighed "When I left, he was the town's creeper. I thought he killed your friend"

"Yeah, so did I, but my brother-in-law did. Toby has been innocent for a while now" I defended him. It's like he was bashing him so make me want to break up with him. "No offence, Alex, but if you were gonna dump me over something so stupid, then you wouldn't have been able what has happened here in the last couple months."

"What has happened?"

"My sister got married to a creep that tried to kill me three weeks ago. Then he died and we found his decaying body in an old barn! Oh the most important thing was that I was a suspect for Ali's murder."

"Spencer-"

"Alex, Toby did nothing to hurt Alison, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He loves me. He's just misunderstood, and so am I. And Toby's the only one who gets that" I didn't realize that I was so angry, but when I finally did, it was too late, my paper coffee cup had been broken open and the coffee flooded the counters. I placed it down and looked at Alex "I think you should go" He nodded and then walked to the front door and opened it and then walked away.

I grabbed some paper towels and started to clean up my mess. "Toby! He's gone!"

I threw my first paper towel, which was now saturated in coffee, into the garbage. Toby was now downstairs and he was chuckling at my mess.

"I got mad" I said simply. He walked over and took a paper towel and helped me clean up. "By the way, I knew you heard the whole conversation" I leaned against the island and smirked.

Toby smiled and placed his hands on the island, trapping me in his arms. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "You're right, we are misunderstood"

I smile and place my hand on his neck and play with his hair. "You stayed by me even when I was a suspect of a murder."

"Yes, well, I knew how you felt" Toby replied

"But, I don't get it. I was so cruel to you. Aria, Hanna, and I believed you killed Ali" I said "Emily was the only one who knew you wouldn't do that"

"It's fine, Spence, at one point, I thought you were Ali's little follower and I also thought you didn't have a personality"

"I'm hoping that thought changed" I teased

Toby laughed "Yes, it did" He kissed me once again and but this kiss was passionate but sweet.

"I love you so much" I spoke as I pulled away

"I wanted to say that first" He mimicked and I giggled as our lips met once again.


End file.
